KiMa Fanfic
by SourSkittleUprise
Summary: I am a huge supporter of KiMa so I wrote this fanfic. Don't judge my poor writing. Thank you c:


Chotto Minna! (Hey Everyone!) I am the publisher SourSkittleUprise, but you may call me Skittle-chan! To wrap up, I love a lot of anime, mostly Soul Eater. My favorite character is Death The Kid… so here goes nothing. Note: I use a lot of Japanese words so I'll put their meanings in parentheses. *sigh* Sorry I'm such a blabbermouth. -.-b I'll shut up now.

I own none of Soul Eater, it belongs to its respective owners. Though that'd be amazing. God that power doe. *evil giggle*

Chapter 1

ARE YOU SERIOUS?

* * *

The young girl eventually forced her eyes to flutter open under the glimmering sunlight peeking through the window curtains. She yawned and rubbed her jade eyes. 'Ah.. Another day of school,' She thought and smiled. She lifted her arms into the arm and stretched. She hopped out of bed and removed her green striped pajamas and slipped a snowy shirt with an amber vest over it and a short blood-red miniskirt. She put on her black and white boots and walked into the kitchen. As she passed by her partner's door, she could him snoring away. 'Typical Soul.' She thought to herself.

The ashen-colored hair of the fairly young boy arose as he lifted his head as he heard screaming. It was Maka. "GOD DAMN IT SOUL! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR TEN MINUTES!" She screamed. Soul stroked the back of his hair and groaned. "Eh.. Sorry Maka." Maka sighed. "You have twenty minutes to get ready. I made you breakfast for when you're done." And with that, she walked out from the doorway of Soul's room.

A little while later, Soul walked out of room, fully dressed and ready. He lazily ate his food and something caught his attention. "Huh? Where's Maka?" He asked himself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maka flung a book onto his skull. "YOU IDIOT! HOW'S IT TAKE THAT LONG TO GET DRESSED?!" she screamed. "One word. Blair." He said half-awake. She screeched. "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" And with that, she Maka Chop'd him another time and his head went numb. "So.. Not.. Cool." He groaned as his head slammed into the table. "Hmph. Let's go to school or we will be late." Maka opened the front door. "NOW Soul." He moaned. She began to lift her book. "OKAY IMA COMING." She smiled and they began to walk to Shibusen. (Another word for DWMA. It is used in the Japanese version of Soul Eater)

* * *

As Maka and Soul walked up the long stairway, Tsubaki was watching Black Star doing one of his "amazing" speeches that just projected his vanity among the other students. Many groans were heard from the various classmates. "HEY! I'M JUST AHEAD OF MY TIME! Hmph." He jumped down to Tsubaki. "How was that?" He asked. Before Tsubaki could say anything, Soul answered. "Probably long." Maka nearly punched him but controlled herself. "It sure was.. something. Yeah, that's the word… Something…" She then lost it and flung herself onto him. "AGH! GOD DAMMIT SOUL!" She had thrown a few punches and a lot of kicks to the face. She got up off of Soul and brushed her skirt. "Sorry Tsubaki-chan…" She giggled nervously. Tsubaki smiled. "Oh, Maka-chan, it is no problem!" (Chan is an honorific that is used typically between girls that are friends and sometimes between couples. It is used to express endearment and cuteness)

The bell had finally rung and everyone rushed to class. Kim, Ox, Kid, Liz and Patty were already there. Though, it took Kid forever to get out of the door after he thought his bed had a wrinkle in the sheets but it was just his OCD kicking in, as told by Liz. "Kya-ha-ha!" Patty exclaimed. "Kid! Kid! Kid!" Kid turned towards Patty. "Hm?" She giggled. "I LOVE GIRAFFES! GIRAFFES! GIRAFFES!" Kid began to tune her out as he placed his face into the palm of his hand. Liz groaned. "Uh.. Er- Patty. Class is starting.. Please quiet down. Not a single noise, okay?" Patty nodded. "Okay sis!" And with that, she sat completely still. Liz wove her hand in front of Patty's face. "You okay?" Patty didn't move. She wasn't even breathing. Her face grew red. "PATTY! YOU CAN BREATHE!" Liz exclaimed. Patty left a big breath. "Thank you!" Maka sat down beside Soul. Tsubaki and Black Star sat beside them. Stein-Hakase walked in not too long after. (Hakase means doctor. And professor to the English dub watchers.) "Hey there kids. I'd like to inform you on what's gonna be happening the next couple days. 1. All meisters shall report to me for a special assignment. 2. All weapons will report to Ms. Marie for their special assignment. But for now, you lucky kiddies get to hang with me!" Everyone stared, still processing everything. Maka thought to herself, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?".

* * *

Ugh. That's it for Chapter 1.. Well Love ya minasan! (everyone)

-Skittle-chan (SourSkittleUprise)


End file.
